Changing tides
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Squall has become one of the posse and the gang aren't happy about watching him get closer to Seifer and the others. SeiferxSquall yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Changing tides.

III

After a long spar with Seifer, the brunette sat head tipped up and his eyes closed as he caught his breath.

They had been out there for hours. The weather had been good when they started. After the war the two gunbladers had formed a truce and then even a sort of friendship, Squall needed a sparring partner and no one else was anywhere as good as Seifer and himself. All the time he spent holed up in his tiny office, which had started off as a closet before Cid had cleared it out for him, he needed some sort of release.

The thing he had had with Rinoa fizzled and died, Quistis had become more irritating lately and Zell was just as annoying as ever.

When his truce with Seifer grew to something resembling a friendship,it then spread to Seifer's friends.

Thunder rumbled over head and it had just started pouring down with rain.

When he opened his eyes Seifer was leaning over him, green eyes studying him closely, his blonde hair slicked to his head, a couple of longer strands stuck to his forehead.

"What?"

"You have blood here." He pointed to his own forehead near his hairline.

Squall raised a hand and touched the spot and brought his fingers up in front of his eyes. On his black gloves the blood was not really visible but he took Seifer's word for it.

He then looked up at the blonde's face, which was wet and streaked with dirt. His hair was plastered to his head

"You have blood here." He repeated the older man's words and thumbed his own bottom lip.

The blonde pulled his lip in between his teeth and sucked on it, tasting the blood. He pushed himself up to his feet, Hyperion in one hand and he held the other out to Squall. He pulled the brunette to his feet.

"Rematch?" He asked, hopefully.

"Later." Squall replied.

"I'll beat you when the weather's better." Seifer said.

Squall just scoffed.

III

"Squall's been acting strange lately, don't you think?" Rinoa mused, blowing at her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Quistis shrugged, taking a bite of her pudding. "He's always been a little strange."

"I know but stranger than usual these past few days." She looked over at the blonde. "You haven't noticed?"

Quistis swallowed her mouthful before answering. "I think he's been distant since Seifer got back, maybe it's all bringing back bad memories or something."

Rinoa nodded thoughtfully. "Do you…. Want to talk to him?"

Quistis quirked an eyebrow. "Well…." She squirmed a little. "I'm sure he'll work it out on his own."

Squall wasn't the easiest to approach lately and everyone felt better when they kept a distance from him.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Rinoa said, nodded towards the door.

Squall walked in looking fresh from the shower. He wore grey loose fitting pants for once and a plain white t shirt. His hair was wet and still dripping down his neck. He was gloveless and he went straight to the counter and got a cup of coffee and a pastry. When he turned, the girls waved him over. He hesitated and looked around at the other tables as if trying to think of a way to get out of going over there. Apparently he couldn't think of one because he reluctantly make his way over to them.

"Quistis." He nodded at the blonde. "Rinoa."

"Squall, you're not usually in here at this time of day." Qusitis said.

"You going to sit down?" Rinoa offered.

He glanced towards the door hopefully but then put his cup and plate on the table and took a seat.

They looked happy about this, both smiling encouragingly at him, which was actually a little creepy. The brunette took a bite of his pastry and tried to ignore them.

"Didn't you even dry your hair before you got here?" Quistis reached out to touch his wet hair, he tried to duck under the hand.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Yes mother." He said, earning a glare from his blonde friend.

Qusitis opened her mouth to comment but her gaze was drawn to someone standing behind the brunette. Squall noticed and almost turned to follow her gaze when the new comer spoke.

"Always the motherly figure of the group, aren't you Quistis?" Irvine said, walking around on Squall's right. Zell came around on the brunette's left.

The little blonde jerked a finger at the cowboy. "He's going to teach me about women." He said with grin.

"Yeah, it's about time Zell got himself a girlfriend, everyone else has had a boyfriend or girlfriend this year." Irvine said.

"What about Squall?" Quistis said, pointing at Squall who was trying his best to sink into his chair.

After the whole Squall and Rinoa thing hadn't gone according to plan Squall hadn't looked at anyone else and he wasn't interested in going out with the rest of the gang either.

"Oh err-" The cowboy blinked at Squall and then at the girls. "Um well… I would help of course err it's not like I forgot about Squall or anything it's just-"

"-He'll stick to attainable goals." Seifer's voice floated in to finish the sentence.

They all spun around, apart from Squall, to look at Seifer. The tall blonde also had wet hair but he had bothered to get dressed properly in dark jeans and button up blue shirt with the top two buttons open.

"Seifer!" They all hissed at him.

The arrogant blonde bowed his head in greeting. "I'm surprised you're even bothering to get the chicken a date, especially with a woman when I would have thought you were more into dudes." Seifer looked at the little blonde.

"WHAT?!" Zell fumed, having to be held back by Quistis and Irvine.

Seifer sidestepped them to get to their table.

"Get back here!" The little blonde fumed. "I'm gonna fucking…"

"Yeah, yeah." Seifer waved it all off and stopped in front of Squall who blinked up at him as if he hadn't noticed him before.

"You forgot this." He said holding out a closed fist.

Squall blinked in confusion and then held out his palm. His Griever pendent was dropped into it. "Oh." Was all he said, he had forgotten about that.

"Oh? That's all I get. You're supposed to say 'Thank you Seifer.'"

The brunette looked at him in way that probably counted as amusement for Squall. "Thank you Seifer." He repeated.

The blonde smirked. "And then you're supposed to say 'I'll give you a blow job to say thank you.'"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go that far."

The little group behind Seifer were watching this whole exchange take place.

Seifer turned and almost walked into Quistis, having forgotten that they were there. "Bye kiddies." He waved at Zell in particular.

They mostly ignored him before crowding around Squall.

"What the hell was that?!" Zell asked.

"Was what?" Squall blinked in confusion.

"That, with you two being all matey."

Squall shrugged.

"And what was with the blow job comment?"

Squall blinked at them, looking surprised. "He was joking."

Zell huffed. "Didn't look like it to me." He folded his arms. "That guy's bad news."

Rinoa smiled. "You just don't like him 'cause he's mean to you."

Zell opened his mouth to deny it but then changed his mind and instead plopped into the seat next to Squall. He propped his head on his folded arms on the table top.

Squall put the last of his pastry into his mouth, trying not to look at Zell who was studying him. The rest of their group were also taking seats at the table around him.

"What was Seifer doing with your pendent in the first place?" The blonde finally asked.

Squall shrugged. "I showered and probably left it behind."

"You _showered_ with him?!"

Squall gave him a pointed look. "No. We were sparring, it was wet and muddy so then I came in and had a shower." He spoke slowly as if to point out the obvious.

"In the communal showers?"

"Yes."

Zell was still starring at him. "But you have your own shower, in your own dorm."

"Yes but-"

"But?" The blonde pushed.

Squall glanced up to see the rest of the table all starring at him just as intently. "Is this an interrogation?"

They all glanced at each other for a second.

"No, no we're just…. Worried that's all." Quistis said at last.

"Why?"

Qusitis wasn't sure how to answer that. Squall was being distant and standoffish but then hadn't he always been that way? She thought maybe he was getting to be more sociable until Seifer came back. The girls had managed to talk him into going places with them. Even though things hadn't worked out between Rinoa and Squall, the brunette still had trouble saying no to her.

"We just… worry about you." She repeated.

Squall shrugged and stood from the table. "Yeah, whatever. I have work to do." He drank the last of his coffee and walked away, ignoring the protests and half hearted apologises.

IIII

Squall sat in his office fully engrossed in his paperwork. That was the problem with being in charge, all that paperwork and he ended up stuck behind a desk instead of in on the action. The door opened silently, he didn't notice at first. He glanced up briefly at the door and then did a double take, not having expected anyone to be there. Seifer lounged in the door way, leaning on the frame.

"You looked so busy that I almost didn't want to interrupt."

"Almost?" Squall quirked an eyebrow.

The blonde pushed off the door and walked towards him. "What are you doing anyway? What the hell is all this stuff?" He picked up a piece of paper from Squall's desk just before the brunette could snatch it back.

"Reports." Squall said, raising from his seat to grab at the paper in Seifer's hand but the blonde turned with it in his grasp.

Seifer squinted at the inky writing on the report in front of him. "Who writes this stuff? It's unreadable."

"Zell wrote that one."

Seifer scoffed. "Well that explains it, that's what you get for having a chicken write things for you." He studied the writing. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You're one to talk."

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Quistis tells me that your work lately has been sloppy and badly written."

"Did she?" He shrugged and then grinned. "Maybe that's because you're been distracting me." He leered across the desk.

Squall leant further back in his chair to avoid the blonde but he did look faintly amused.

"And I just bet that your little group are just dying to bad mouth me at every opportunity right?"

"Actually I asked."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Really? Checking up on me are you?"

Squall shrugged. "Just making sure you don't fail this time."

Seifer winced. "Ouch." He rubbed at his chest as if the other man had actually wounded him and perched himself on the edge of the desk facing Squall.

The brunette half smirked at him. "You can take it."

Seifer put the report back on Squall's desk, soothing it out with his fingers.

"Did you come in here for a particular reason or just to aggravate me?" Squall asked.

"Ummm?" The blonde put his hand to his chin to think about it. "The second one." He answered with a smirk.

Squall sighed. "Right, well if you're finished you can-"

"Squall?"

The brunette looked up at the door and Seifer glanced over his shoulder. Quistis stood cautiously in the doorway, looking inside like she was entering into the twilight zone.

"Quistis." Squall answered.

She glanced at Seifer again before walking in confidently, trying not to look at the smirking blonde perched on Squall's desk.

"Yes I err-" She looked at Seifer again. "Have that report you wanted." She handed it over.

"Thanks." Squall took it and then paused to read it.

She scowled at Seifer. "And what are you doing in here?"

He smirked. "Just visiting."

"This isn't the time or the place for _visiting_, the commander is working."

Seifer scoffed. "Commander?" He chuckled.

She stood straighter. "You should show more respect."

"To Squall?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Thank you." He said, rolling his eyes.

Seifer gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

Squall turned his attention back to the report with a roll of his eyes. Everyone seemed to take Seifer so seriously, when half of the things he only did to rile up the others and it worked all the time. His friends were infuriated by his friendship with Seifer, and the more annoyed they became the more Seifer liked to have fun with them.

"Well if you're done _visiting_ you should leave." Quistis said. "Squall and I have things to discuss."

"Fine." He hopped off the desk, looking down at Squall with an mischievous look in his eyes. He glanced back to Quistis to make sure she was watching him.

"I'll see you later alright?" He said to Squall and then he bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled back and paused to met Squall's eyes, they shared an amused look and then he quickly walked around the desk and out of the office.

Squall looked up at a gaping Quistis, she glanced between Squall and door several times.

"What-?" She started to say. "What? You two aren't… I mean that you're not… are you?"

"No." He said. "We're not."

She didn't seem to hear him. "I can't believe you're sleeping with _him_."

Squall rolled his eyes. "I'm not sleeping with anyone, he only did it to get under your skin."

"Then what was he doing in your office?"

"Being irritating."

"So… so you're really not… not…."

"No I'm not."

She nodded slowly, looking down at the report that she had handed Squall and then she suddenly jumped. "Right err that was all I wanted so I'll um… I'll go." She paused there for a second longer before quickly turning and leaving his office.

So much for those things she had to discuss with him either she forgot in her panic or she made it up to get rid of Seifer.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Maybe he could talk Seifer into playing nice for a while to try and get along with everyone else. He missed Selphie. He never thought he'd think that but he did. The petite brunette was off in Trabia helping with the rebuild. She was the only one of his little group who liked Seifer, in fact she liked everyone. She invited him to places with them, which the others had found horrifying, Squall had just been amused by it all.

The brunette pushed the thoughts out of his head and got on with some work for a few hours, the next time he looked up it was early evening. Dinner time. He thought he probably should make an appearance. It was easier that way, otherwise someone would come looking for him, asking if he was eating and sleeping and blah, blah, all that. It was someone different every day he was starting to think they drew straws.

When he finally did walk into the cafeteria Zell was staring at him, he even paused mid chew to watch him walk from the door to the counter. He didn't think anything could stop Zell from eating. The brunette glanced back over his shoulder at them. Irvine was trying to get the blonde's attention back. Someone else joined the queue behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, having to look up at the tall person behind him.

"Hey Squall." Raijin said cheerfully.

"Raijin." The brunette said with a nod, turning back to face the front.

"So is it true you and Seifer are shacking up together now, you know?"

Squall turned to him in surprise. "What? No. Who told you that?"

The taller man shrugged. "Everybody talking about it, you know."

Squall sighed. Great.

"I was kind of surprised, you know. I mean it's you guys." Raijin said. "Friends is one thing but this…" He trailed off.

"We're not." Squall said.

"See I knew it was all bullshit, I mean I know Seifer swings that way but didn't think that you guys would-"

"What?" Squall said, looking at him all confused again.

"What what?" He blinked.

"Seifer's…. gay?"

The taller man scoffed. "No he…. You know…. Bats for the both teams, swings both ways he's… you know…"

"Oh."

Raijin frowned. "You did know, right?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Oh." He looked worried. "Well you didn't hear it from me, you know."

Squall nodded. The guy in front of him left with food and he took his turn at the counter, ordering a salad and some coffee. He walked past the table where Zell sat, still staring at him. As he past, a chair from their table slid out invitingly at him.

"Sit." Irvine said.

The brunette frowned at him.

"Do it." He gestured to the chair.

Squall set his food on the table and sat down, eying them both suspiciously.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zell said, staring at him like he was a crazy person.

Irvine patted the blonde's wrist. "Now Zell you promised you wouldn't do that until we had heard Squall's side of it."

The brunette was eyeing the hand that the cowboy still had on Zell's wrist but he glanced up when the blonde leant in to get his attention.

"You're sleeping with that lunatic?!"

Squall blinked. "No I'm not."

Zell didn't look like he believed him.

"And he's not a lunatic." He added quietly, quickly wishing he hadn't said that when Zell pointed at him.

"Aha you defended him! You ARE sleeping with him."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I always defend my friends."

"FRIEND?!" The little blonde cried.

Squall sighed. "Is this all because of the kiss in my office?"

Zell's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You KISSED him?!"

"He kissed me, which he only did to annoy Quistis." He said. "And if you didn't know about that, why do you think I'm sleeping with him?"

The two shared a quick look and Zell broke away first, maybe with a slight blush to his cheeks, or was it just the lighting in the room?

"You're always together, you shower… near to each other and these things happen." Irvine said.

"And Quistis make a comment about the two of you being 'close'." Zell added.

Squall nodded slowly, looking down at the cowboy's hand that had now moved up to Zell's forearm.

"I am not _always_ with Seifer and if that were true about friends that are always together he'd be dating Raijin! Just because _some _guys do it_…." _He stared at the hand.

Irvine followed his gaze and promptly moved it, causing Zell to jump like he'd been burnt.

"….doesn't mean we all do it." Squall finished his sentence after watching Zell freak out.

The brunette got up from the table and walked off. "And you wonder why I never want to talk to you guys." He muttered.

III


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

III

The TV was on, Squall sat on the couch in the Seed lounge that the posse had taken possession of. The sign of the door had read 'Welcome' before Cid left, now had a red line through the word and 'keep out' written over the top. He sat slouched sucking on a boiled sweet that Fujin had offered him. The albino sat in the arm chair that was pointed at the TV to the left of the couch. It was still quite early in the evening.

He folded his arms, sulking. His 'friends' were getting more annoying than ever, after he'd left the cafeteria Raijin had walked quickly to catch up with him and they then walked together to the lifts. Of course Quistis had to be coming from the other direction at the same time, she looked at Raijin like she hadn't seen him before and then after a moment of looking awkward she completely ignored him.

"How'd you put up with that, you know?" Raijin asked, as they watched the blonde leave.

Squall just shook his head. Apparently if he wasn't part of the orphanage gang, if he had friends of his own he wasn't normal. Okay so Seifer being a part of his new friend group maybe part of it but he had thought that Quistis would be civil with Raijin and Fujin. He knew Zell would have a problem and maybe Rinoa too but the others?

The back of the couch dipped under Squall's head from behind as a pair of arms leant heavily on it.

Breath ghosted over his ear as Seifer spoke. "What _are_ you two watching?" He stared at the TV in confusion.

"Um…." Squall waved a hand at the TV. "It's um…. Well there was a dog in it in moment ago and um…." He looked over at Fujin for help.

She shook her head too. "It just came on, I don't know what it's called."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "And this is what you're spending your time doing? We could go and…" He waved a hand as he tried to think of something they could do. "-Do stuff." He ended lamely.

Squall just groaned and sunk farther into the sofa.

Fujin sat up suddenly as if from a trance. "I do have that paper to finish for tomorrow's class."

Seifer rolled his eyes and walked around the sofa to flop down next to Squall.

"You guys are so boring." He lay across the sofa and rested his head on Squall's arm.

The brunette frowned and quickly moved causing the blonde to fall backwards into his lap.

Seifer scowled up at Squall from his place with his head resting on the brunette's thighs, then he smirked and snuggled his head into Squall's lap. "I'm really quite comfy here."

Squall's eyes widened and to tried to push the blonde away. Seifer just laughed and gripped on to him.

Fujin rolled her eyes. "You know from this angle it looks like he's giving you a blow job."

"What?!" The brunette shot off the couch, causing the blonde roll off and hit the floor with a thud.

"OW!" He rubbed his head, rolling onto his back and glaring up at Squall. "What'd you do that for?" He glanced over at Fujin, who was laughing at him.

Squall just sputtered for second with his mouth open, not really sure why he had thrown Seifer on the floor. The echo in his head of Raijin telling him that Seifer was into men and then Fujin with the blow job comment…. Maybe he over reacted.

"Y-You were the one who-" He waved his hand at the couch.

"I was joking." Seifer glared at him, getting up while rubbing at the red mark on his forehead.

Squall looked a little guilty. "…..Sorry." He mumbled. "How's the head?"

"Fine." Seifer grumbled.

Squall leant on the back of couch looking over at the blonde for a second. "Anything I can do?"

A pause. "You could kiss it better for me."

It take a beat for Squall to realize what the other man had just said and then he glared at the now smirking blonde.

Fujin laughed. "It's so fun to watch you guys flirt with each other."

"You do not flirt with each other." Squall said with a glare.

"Aww now come on I'd bet you'd make a really cute couple." She said.

Squall's eyebrows shot up. "A couple? Me and…. Him." He looked Seifer up and down in a less than flattering way.

"Thanks." The blonde rolled his eyes.

Squall rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as the pushed off the back of the sofa. "Well I guess I should go and go some work before Quistis or Xu comes looking for me." He made a face.

"You work too hard." Seifer said, sitting the arm of the sofa. "Stay here, watch the end of your dog movie, programme or whatever it is." He reached out and grabbed the brunette's hand and trying to pull him in.

Squall had the door in his other hand, refusing to let go. "I should go." He said, looking at Fujin he added. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "It's a date."

Seifer frowned. "A date?"

Squall nodded, tugging his arm and breaking the contact with Seifer to head out of the door.

When he was gone Seifer raised an eyebrow at Fujin. "You have a date with Squall?"

She smiled. "Jealous?"

He scoffed. "No!" He swung around so that he was sitting properly on the end of the couch, still studying his friend until she smiled.

"You can relax, it's a study date. I have a test at the end of the week and he's helping me with it that's all."

"Oh." He said, after a beat he added. "And I wasn't worried."

She shook her head in agreement. "'Course not."

III

"It's this page we want." Fujin turned her book to the right page and gestured at it. Squall didn't react.

She frowned. "Hello?" She pinched his arm.

"Ow." He jerked away. "What was that for?"

"You're not paying attention, I'm the student here I should be the one not listening to you, not the other way around."

Squall shuffled in his seat. "Sorry."

She tried to look into his eyes, which he had lowered. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly." He said quietly.

There had been another incident, last night after he left the lounge for his office to get some work done Seifer had followed him up there after half an hour or so. It started innocently, a little teasing and bit of harmless flirting on Seifer's part and then after watching him crick his neck a few dozen times his friend's hands landed on his shoulders for a little massage. Squall had sat up straighter in his chair, giving the blonde better access.

"You know I could do this better if you took your shirt off." Seifer teased.

Squall scoffed. "Not gonna happen." He closed his eyes though and leant back into Seifer's strong hands.

"Good?"

"Mmmm." He said.

"You work too hard you know?" His hands worked the back of Squall's neck.

At any other time Squall would have teased Seifer for the impersonation of Raijin but he was too relaxed to bothered.

He heard Seifer chuckle when he pushed his neck back into the blonde's fingers, he had a thing for his neck being touched anyway and then started to think about those hands on other parts of his body. Maybe he should have agreed to Seifer's idea of taking his shirt off. His mind wandered off to a full body massage, to the blonde flinging him on the desk and having his way with him. He was getting hard and his chair was pushed back so the desk wouldn't hide anything. He jumped out of his trance, opening his eyes quickly. This made Seifer jump too, his hands stilling on the brunette's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked, because Squall's eyes were wide and alarmed and he seemed to be breathing all funny.

Squall sat forward and away from Seifer's hands. "That's err b-better…. Thanks." He added, pulling his chair forward to hide his crotch under the desk.

Seifer gave him a funny look for a second but then he shrugged.

"Anything else I can help you with?" He leered at the brunette over the back of the chair.

Squall managed to get his glare in place, though he had to look away because he could feel a blush creeping in, especially as his first thought was to say 'yes' and then guide Seifer's hand between his legs.

"No that's fine." He heard himself say. "I have a lot of work to do so…" He left it hanging but Seifer got the hint.

The blonde looked a little surprised. "Err- okay." He headed towards the door. "I'll… see you later?" He said it almost like a question.

Squall nodded, watching Seifer leave before he slumped in his chair and banged his head on the desk.

Fujin was staring at him like he was an alien or something. "Oh." She said eventually, slowly sitting back in her chair. "Well…. That's good right? I mean sometimes I wonder if you're even alive."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "At least I've never tried to set you up with strangers."

He nodded. "I'm not sure which is better, you thinking I'm dead inside or Selphie and Rinoa setting me up on dates?"

She smiled. "You know what you need?"

"Enlighten me."

"You need to get laid."

He rolled his eyes.

"Unless…." She grinned. "It's just Seifer who gets you… err…"

"No." Squall shook his head. "It's not."

She nodded.

"It's just err…. Been a while that's all."

"Have you seen him since then?" She asked. "Seifer." She added in case Squall had forgotten who they were talking about.

"No." He looked at the table. "I guess I don't need to spar today."

Fujin rolled her eye. "You can't seriously be thinking about avoiding him? For a start it's never going to work, he knows the code to your dorm room."

"Oh yeah, I'll have to change it." Squall mumbled, mostly to himself.

"And also it's not fair, it's not his fault you wish you could get into his pants."

Squall scowled at her. "I do not."

She smirked at him. "We should go out tonight, get you laid."

"I don't know." Squall looked uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "We're going, just us, I doubt Raijin will be keen to go to a Bi sexual club where he might get hit on by men."

Squall snorted a laugh. "No." He agreed.

She nudged him. "Right come on, teach me something." She pulled the book nearer.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He looked at the book that the were working from.

"I'll come and get you tonight at eight and you'd better be ready to go." She said in her scary voice that she used for first year cadets and Raijin.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

III

Squall had grabbed the first shirt that came to hand because he really was not looking forward to this. He would find someway to get out of it but how do you say no to Fujin? He had never tried before. He put on the grey drab shirt without even looking at it and started to do the buttons up wrong. His door beeped suddenly like it does when someone has put in the correct door code and it swished open. Only one person knew the code to his door. Squall waited until Seifer appeared in his bedroom doorway. He looked pissed.

"I hear you're going out tonight."

"That's right." Squall had to look away.

"With Fujin."

He nodded.

"Are you dating her?"

Squall blinked. Now that he hadn't expected. "What? No, of course not."

The blonde walked into the room slowly and he stopped when his chest touched Squall's arm. The brunette turned to face him.

"Are you lying to me?"

Seifer really thought that he and Fujin were a couple?

He stared into those green eyes and his hand toyed with the hem on Seifer's shirt. "No." He said. "She wanted to take me out to get laid." He added with a grimace.

Seifer's scowl lessened and then he half smiled. "Really?"

Squall half smiled back. "Really. Apparently I act half dead most of the time and its what I need."

"Huh, well…." He leered at Squall suddenly. "All you need do is ask."

Squall leaned back out of reach and he gave Seifer a look.

The blonde shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He looked at Squall's shirt for the first time. "That's what you're wearing?"

Squall followed the gaze. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"For a start the buttons are done up wrong."

Squall pulled the garment out in front of him so he could see for himself and then he quickly started to undo them again. Seifer's eyes were on his newly revealed skin.

"And secondly it's a terrible shirt." The blonde walked around him to look in Squall's wardrobe.

"Since when were you an expert?"

"You don't have to be an expert to see that that shirt is hideous and besides…" He turned and winked at Squall. "You're gorgeous and you should wear something… sexy." He turned back to Squall's wardrobe.

Squall looked down at the floor, a blush filling his cheeks at being called gorgeous.

"Aha here we go." Seifer pulled out a black soft shirt that buttoned up with only three buttons leaving the neck open and some skin visible above Squall's belt.

The brunette slipped into it. "I've never worn this, it was a gift for my birthday."

"From?"

"The gang."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Huh, never thought they would have good taste."

Squall scoffed and shook his head. He did the three buttons up and looked down at himself. "I don't know." He touched the bare skin at his collar.

"Well I do." Seifer manoeuvred Squall in front of his full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door.

"Well?"

Squall squirmed in the material, tugging at his arms and shifting it about.

Seifer stood behind him looking over Squall's shoulder. "There, no one will be able to resist you."

"Okay." He agreed doubtfully.

There was a knock at the door. "That will be Fujin." Squall took two steps towards the doors then he glanced back at Seifer who was still looking at him like he never wanted him to leave and was about to drag him into the bedroom.

"I should get the door." He said, while still standing facing the blonde.

Seifer nodded so he turned and headed for the door.

"So the plan is… what? Find some stranger and fuck his or her brains out."

Squall had stopped again when Seifer spoke. "That's the idea."

The blonde didn't say anything else.

"If…. You don't want me to go…." Squall started to say, not sure how to finish the sentence.

The knocking go more insistent. Squall started moving towards it again.

Seifer suddenly walked forward quickly grabbing Squall's arm, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. Squall's hands tightened on Seifer's shoulders as he let the blonde kiss him and then he slowly started to kiss back and his arms wound around Seifer's neck and his hands into his hair. His hands wandered under the shirt that he had just dressed Squall in.

"Squall! I know you're in there!" Fujin yelled through the door. "You promised me and I'm not leaving until you come out."

Seifer broke the kiss and spoke against Squall's lips. "She's not kidding you know." He whispered.

Squall managed to untangle himself for Seifer and turned to finally open the door.

Fujin stood with her hands on her hips. "Took long enough."

"Yeah." He looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"And you're not even dressed yet."

"I am." He defended.

She looked down. "Most of your buttons are still undone."

He followed her gaze to see that she was right. "Ah." He yelped, turning he frowned at Seifer who just grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled at Seifer.

"Just visiting."

"Well we're going out."

"Err well…." Squall squirmed.

She started shaking her head. "Oh no you're not getting out of this, I said I'm going to get you laid and that's what I'm going to do."

"Couldn't he stay in and get laid?" Seifer asked.

She frowned. "What?" She then looked down to see that Seifer had entwined his fingers with Squall's, they were holding hands. "Oh." She said and sighed. "I was looking forward to going out too."

"We can still go." Squall said.

Seifer frowned. "What?"

"If Seifer can come too." Squall looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

She smiled again. "Do your buttons up first and then let's go."

III

"I can't believe you didn't invite me to come with you guys, you know." Raijin sat in the cafeteria the next morning.

"Trust me I wish I had." Fujin said. "All I had to do was sit there and watch those two necking." She shot a look to her left.

Raijin nervously tried to keep his eyes on Fujin. "Do you guys have to do that in here, you know? People are trying to eat."

Seifer managed to detach his lips from Squall's throat for a second. "Huh?"

"Did you hear a word we've been saying?" Fujin asked.

"No." He grinned.

"They said we shouldn't do this here." Squall said from his seat in Seifer's lap.

Quistis and Rinoa were sitting at the nearby table and their eyes looked like they would fall from their head.

Seifer turned and waved at them with a cocky grin.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I think we should go."

"Why?"

"Before we give people a heart attack." He pointed to Rinoa's table.

Seifer scoffed. "So? Who cares?"

Squall stood and took Seifer's hand, tugging on it. "Come on, we'll go to my dorm. I still have-" He glanced at the wall clock. "…An hour before I really should get some work done."

Seifer sighed and waved at his friends, letting Squall pull him out of the cafeteria.

Raijin shared a look with Fujin. "I knew this would happen, you know? We shouldn't have let Squall get this close, now I'll never be able to talk with Seifer without Squall in his lap, you know?"

Fujin shrugged. "They're a new couple that's all, they're get over it just give them… err a year…"

"A year?!" Raijin stared. "I'm not sure I can take it, you know." He held his head his hand and rubbed forehead.

She smiled. "We could always get new friends."

"Really?" Raijin looked interested.

"Yes, I'm sure Quistis and co. would be willing to fill the void that Squall left behind."

Raijin frowned. "That's not funny, you know."

She put on a serious expression. "I'm not kidding."

He studied her carefully. "You're… not?"

She dropped the serious expression and smirked at him.

He sighed. "You're so mean to me, you know." He got up from the table and slunk away.

III

Fin.


End file.
